Secret Yearnings
by FoxxyKat
Summary: Alternate Universe: Roy and his woman have problems, but everything will be fine...right? He thought so until he met a certain short and friendly blond. RoyEd and OOCness. On hiatus.
1. Everyday

Secret Yearnings

Summary: Alternate Universe: Roy and his woman have problems, but everything will be fine...right? He thought so until he met a certain short and friendly blond. RoyEd

Disclaimer: Only the story is mine.(sniff)

Chapter 1, Everyday

It was after midnight in the nearly empty restaurant as the small group of employees laughed and chattered amongst themselves. The place had closed over an hour ago, but that just meant playtime for the tired group.

They always looked forward to their little fun after a hard day's worth of work. They always made sure all the cleaning and paperwork had been done. No one wanted to hear the boss gripe the next morning. The man already seemed upset when he came in everyday.

"Okay, all or nothing this round." The slightly irritated blond man spoke with a cigarette hanging coolly from his lips.

"Why? You're already flat broke, Jean." Roy Mustang said to his friend in a teasing manner. The blond man frowned at him. He never did like people to use his first name and, as much as he hated to admit it, he _was_ broke.

"You don't know that!" He yelled at Roy, which only got him a smirk as a response. Havoc looked over at the young man sitting next to him.

"Hey, give me something to wager." He demanded from his partner, who looked more ready to fall asleep than play the card game.

"What? Oh! I don't have anything." He spoke tiredly. Havoc frowned at him, too, until something caught his eye. He then grabbed the other blond's wrist and snatched off his watch.

"There. I bet you that watch that I'll win this round." Havoc spoke confidently to Roy.

"Hey! Are you crazy? Give me that back!" His partner yelled at him and tried to grab back his watch.

"It's alright, Al. I know I'll win." Al looked skeptically at the older man. His partner hadn't won one game all night. He knew this one wasn't any different. He successfully got back his property and slipped it back on his wrist.

"Thanks for the support." Havoc sighed at Al then thought of another plan.

"Hey, how about I bet you a hundred bucks that I'll win this game?" He grinned at Roy. The other man shrugged.

"Sure." Havoc grabbed the deck and started dealing out cards to everyone when a ring was heard. Roy picked up his cellphone and answered it.

"Yeah?" He frowned as the person on the line yelled in his ear.

"Wait! Slow down! I told you that I was still at work. I know I got off an hour ago. I'm just playing a card game! I'll be home in--what? Just give me half an hour, okay!" The other three people at the table just glanced at each other as Roy argued with his girlfriend. They already knew it was her. She'd call and fight with him everyday.

"Alright! Bye!" He slammed his phone shut and sighed. "...sorry." He said, slightly embarrassed with the three sets of eyes on him.

"Why don't you cut her lose, man?" Havoc blurted out him.

"Because."

"Because what? You like fighting every night?" Roy looked ready to strangle the man.

"Why don't we call it a night?" Roy's partner, who was silent until now, spoke up. "We're all pretty tired."

"Yeah. Come on, Al. You look like you're ready to drop." Roy chuckled as the boy lazily got up from the table. They flipped their chairs upside down and put them on the table.

"See ya tomorrow. Oh, here." Winry gave Alphonse back the things she had won from him that night. They always did that. The games were only for fun. Havoc was the only one that would get all worked up that he would start cursing and trying to bet money.

"Thanks. Bye, guys." Al and Roy went their way as Winry and Havoc went theirs. Havoc didn't live with his parents anymore, but since Winry was his younger sister, he'd always take her home. Roy never minded taking Al home since it wasn't going out his way. Besides, it wasn't like he was looking forward to going home.

Al kicked off his shoes as he walked in his apartment. He just wanted to drop on his bed, but decided to take a shower first and brush his teeth. It was a habit his mom branded in his brain since he was a kid. That reminded him, his brother was suppose to be visiting him. He looked at the calendar and marked down another day. He had a little over a week to wait until Edward got there.

He would only be staying two weeks, but Al was happy with that. He hadn't seen his brother in almost half a year. He missed the loudmouthed, bad-tempered shorty. His brother would hate that. He chuckled at the thought, then finally jumped in his bed and fell into a nice deep sleep.

-----

Roy walked into the front door.

"Where have you been, really?" He was met with the question before he even locked the door.

"I already told you on the phone." He walked past his girlfriend and into the kitchen to grab something to drink, but only found bottled water. He frowned. He desperately needed a beer for the headache that was quickly forming.

"You're such a liar! You get off work at eleven, but don't show up at home until after one in the morning!" She followed him as he walked in the bedroom.

"What? You think I'm cheating on you?" He asked her as he sat on the bed. "You do this every night."

"Do what? I can't help it. Everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie!"

"I'm not lying! Why do you do this? Why put us through this all the time? If you don't trust me, why don't you just leave!" Roy immediately regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

"Is that what you want?" She asked quietly. He looked toward the floor. He just couldn't deal with the hurt on her face.

"Is it?" She asked more forcefully.

"Riza, I'm..." He still couldn't look at her.

"Sorry?" She chuckled bitterly. "I don't want your apology. I'm gone. I'll be back for my things tomorrow." And with that, she was gone. Slamming the door behind her so hard, he cringed.

Roy didn't know what to do. He loved her, but they had been at each others throats for months now. There's only so much that he could take. He was going to really miss--no! He couldn't do this. He didn't want to be alone! He had to get Riza back.

He would apologize when she comes to get her things, then everything would be okay. That was his plan. He'd say sorry and she'd come back. Roy didn't know why he did this to himself. They had broken up and gotten back together more times than he could count. Yeah, she might take him back, but nothing would change. He knew that the same arguments that happened today would happen tomorrow and so on. He knew because it happened everyday.

* * *

Hoped you liked it. Kinda sad and short, I know, but I wanted to show what kind of relationship Roy and Riza had. Sorry for any mistakes and making Riza such a beyatch. I love her and couldn't think of another woman in FMA that would fit w/ him and I didn't want an OC. Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought. Bye! 


	2. Edward

Disclaimer: It belongs to Square Enix, right?

Chapter 2, Edward

Al sat on his couch flipping through the many channels on his television. He didn't have to go to work until 3pm, so that gave him almost four hours to relax. It would be nice, except he found himself to be completely bored.

"Garbage, garbage, garbage. How can I have all these stations and still find nothing good on?" He spoke outloud then turned off the tv.

He decided that he'd just take a nap before going to work when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Al. It's Roy. I got a call from Gran. They had some meeting this morning at the last minute, so the schedule was thrown off by an hour. We don't have to show until 4 today."

"Nice! I'm really bored, though. Are you doing something?"

"I'm heading over to Havoc's later. Wanna come?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'll come get you around 1. Cool?"

"No problem. Thanks and see you later." They both hung up. Al realized he was still going to be bored for at least an hour and a half.

"Maybe I'll call brother." He picked his phone up and dialed the familar numbers. After a couple of rings someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Dad. How ya doing?"

"Alphonse! I'm alright. Ed and I am at a disagreement again, but things are fine."

"Really? Is he there?"

"Yeah, hold on while I get him." After some seconds of silence on his father's end, Al heard his brother.

"Hey, Al. What's up?" Al knew his brother like the back of his hand and he could immediately tell that something was wrong.

"I'm good, brother, but what's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine." He faked out a laugh.

"Ed, you sound like you've been crying. Did you and Dad fight again?" He heard his brother sniff a bit.

"You know how much of a jackass he is. He doesn't understand me. I just need to get away from him. That's why I can't wait to visit you." Al felt sad just listening to Ed. His brother and father always bumped heads but they cared about each other. After their mother died, they all grew closer, but after a couple of years Al wanted to go out on his own a bit. That's why he didn't move to another city with his father. Surprisingly, Ed stayed with their dad while Al found his own place. That was two years ago.

"I'm actually counting down the days until I get there." Ed said and Al smiled at the phone because he was also counting the days.

"If it's that bad, why don't you come over sooner? Like this Saturday?"

"That's a great idea! It's only two days away, so I'll have to do some last minute planning, but I think I can make it." Edward sounded happy.

"I was thinking that maybe you'd like to stay."

"Move in with you? You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not, brother! You said Dad gets on your nerves and I could use some company sometimes. Besides, you have a car and that would make things a lot easier for me here since I can't drive." Ed laughed.

"You still don't have a license? But I do like this plan. I'll let Dad know and I guess I'll see you Saturday."

"Alright. Bye-oh, hey, Ed? Could you do something for me?" Al asked.

"Anything."

"Take care of yourself." Ed smiled into the phone.

"No problem."

-----

After what seemed like an eternity to Al, Saturday had finally come and Ed would be at his place any minute. It would be Ed's first time in Al's apartment since whenever they would visit each other, Al would go visit them and not vice versa. Ed had never met Al's crazy friends and coworkers, who were chatting on his sofa, either.

"So what does this mystery brother look like?" Havoc asked as he opened a can of soda. "You have no pictures of your family around this place. I didn't even know you had a brother." Al looked around his place. Now that he thought about it, he didn't have any pictures around. He had a photo album, he just never got around to putting them up.

"You'll see when he gets here and take your feet off my table." Havoc pouted and removed his feet.

"Is he anything like you?" Winry asked while dipping a chip in the cheese dip.

"No. Ed's way more outgoing. He's kinda loud, too." Al put another bag of chips on the table. "He can be rude sometimes, but don't take offense. That's just how he is. He's the same to everybody."

"Sounds like a real pest." Roy spoke up then guzzled a soda. Al laughed as a knock was heard at his door.

"That's him! Okay, everybody, look your best." Roy belched loudly, Winry had dip dribbling from her chin, and Havoc had chips stuffed in his mouth, making his cheeks puff out.

"Or you could do that." Al said, rolling his eyes at his special buddies. He opened the door and greeted his older brother, then stepped back to let him in.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my brother, Edward."

* * *

Hey peoples! If you're reading this, I love you for life. Thanks for taking the time and please review. Bye! 


	3. Friends

Chapter 3, Friends

**

* * *

**

"Brother, this is Winry, Havoc, and Roy." Al introduced his friends after closing the door.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Edward." Winry spoke first to the older Elric when the group stood to greet him. He smiled shyly and shook her hand then moved to Havoc.

"Wow, you two almost look like twins." Havoc joked. "Except Al's a little taller." Ed's face immediately fell and he spoke with an eerie calm voice.

"Are you calling me short?" Havoc was confused at Ed's sudden angry toward him and looked at Al.

"Brother, he's not calling you anything. Take it easy." Al grabbed his brother's backpack and luggage.

"He's kind of sensitive about his height...or lack there of." Al told Havoc quietly on his way down the hallway. Ed calmed himself and looked at the last friend of Al's that he was to meet.

"Hey. So you're Al's brother? For the longest, we didn't even know that he had any siblings." Roy smiled at Ed and he shook the older man's hand.

"That's surprising that he never said anything. I've talked to him on the phone at least twice a week since he's been living here." Ed told him.

"Well, Al's a little quiet." Winry said. "It is good to finally meet a family member of his, though." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Thanks. I'm glad he's doing good by himself. You all seem cool."

"Why don't you sit down and tell us a little about yourself." Havoc asked him as he stuffed his face with more chips.

"Sounds like you're interviewing him." Roy joked. They all sat down as Al walked back in.

"I ordered some pizza. Hope you guys don't mind." He sat next to his brother on the couch.

"Of course not! I can finally eat some real food in here." Havoc spoke, still eating. Roy's phone started to ring as he was just getting comfortable again.

"Damn..." He stood up and excused himself. "I'll be back."

"The old ball and chain, again." Havoc said when Roy left. "You know that they broke up a couple of days ago and now they're back together. It's crazy!"

"Jean, stop talking about the guy behind his back. Besides, he said that he loves her. Maybe they worked it out." Winry told her brother.

"Yeah, so they can break up next week. He's wasting his time."

"Why are you so worried about his business, anyway?" She asked curiously.

"The guys like family to me and I'm tired of him complaining about all the problems they have." Ed sat and listened silently as they talked about Roy. He liked the guy as soon as he layed eyes on him. Roy seemed nice and it didn't hurt that the man was attractive.

"Hey, Al. Where's your bathroom?" Ed quietly asked him.

"Down the hall and to the right." Ed walked toward the bathroom as the others continued to talk about Roy's love life. It did seem kind of tacky to talk about the guy like that, but Ed had just met these people. He knew nothing about their friendship with each other.

"What? Who told you that? Now you're listening to other people?" Ed stopped in his tracks when he heard the voice. He peeked into one of the open doors, but found only an empty bedroom.

"I thought we cleared this up?" Ed could now tell that Roy must have been in the restroom. He heard a sigh then the door swung open before he could excape.

"Sorry. I just needed to wash my hands." _'Great response, Ed! You could've done that in the kitchen!'_ Roy looked surprised then it faded and he sighed again.

"No, I'm sorry. I just have a little...situation." He forced a smile and stuck his phone in his pocket.

"You don't have to explain anything." Ed politely walked around Roy and started washing his hands in the sink.

"I bet you and your girl are best friends. I swear I have the worst luck." Roy ran a hand through his jet black hair. Ed chuckled a bit. He would like to tell Roy that he preferred men, but he _did_ just meet the guy.

"You'd be surprised." Edward smiled at Roy through the mirror.

"She just drives me crazy so much but..." Ed finished and stood in front of Roy in the hallway. "You could probably care less about this."

"Hey, if you're a friend of Al's, then you're a friend of mine. I don't mind lending people an ear so they can vent a little. It's healthy." Ed smiled with his bright golden-like eyes looking up at Roy, and he suddenly realized how small the hallway was and...how pretty Al's older brother was. _'What the hell?'_

"Well, come on, friend. We don't want to keep everyone waiting." Ed said, snapping Roy out of his strange thoughts and they both joined the rest of the group.

* * *

(groans) I really don't like how this chapter turned out, but whatever. Got the job done. Please review! 


	4. Problems

**Big thanks to all the lovely people that are reading and reviewing this silly fic of mine. I really appreciate it!(hugs)**

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the last chapter. Only the crazy story is mine.

Chapter 4, Problems

* * *

Al reached up to put the last clean dish in the cabinet. "So how did you like meeting everyone?" He asked his brother, smiling. 

"They seem nice. Winry's really sweet and I'll let that Havoc guy get away with that short comment." Al rolled his eyes.

"What about Roy?" He asked leaning against the counter.

"Oh, he's cool. His girlfriend is gonna give him an ulcer, though. He needs to drop her and find someone that'll take care of him." Al's face fell.

"Don't even think about it, brother! I don't want you getting involved with any of my friends! If you guys fight, I'll be stuck in the middle!"

"Calm down. I didn't say I wanted the dude." Ed walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch, Al following behind him.

"Maybe not, but I saw the look in your eyes. Besides all that, I don't think Roy's into guys."

"Well, I guess I'll have to change his mind." Ed coolly put his hands behind his head and watched the tv. Al frowned at his brother.

"Whatever. Just don't start any trouble, Ed."

"I'll be good." Edward grinned at him. Al turned to go to his room.

"I'm going to bed. Oh, yeah, you sleep in the room next to the bathroom. Good night."

"Gotcha! Thanks, Al." Al turned and smiled at his older brother, then disappeared into the dark hall.

-----

"Why would you believe anything they say?" Roy paced back and forth in his living room.

"Because I've been friends with them for years and they've always had my back and let me know what the signs were!" Riza yelled at him from her seat on the couch.

"Signs for what? You still think that I'm cheating on you! How many times do we have to go through this?"

"When you start telling me the truth! That's when!" Roy stopped pacing to face her.

"Why don't you believe me when I tell you something? Why are you listening to your friends who don't even know me?"

"They do know you!"

"They met me once! Why are you listening to those stupid bitches!" Riza gasped and stood up.

"Those stupid bitches are my friends." She wiped away some tears. "And why are you getting so mad at them? You're the one walking in here with lipstick on your shirt." Roy's mouth dropped open.

"It was from hugging Winry! I've known her for over a year! You met her!" He pointed at Riza.

"Well, why don't you and that nasty bitch go off and have a great life together." She ran and grabbed her car keys off his dining table. "Because I'm out of here."

"What? Where are you going?" Roy watched her get her jacket, then he grabbed her arm. She yanked it from him.

"Go to hell, Roy." She opened the door and didn't even bother to close it this time. Roy was left hurt and confused in his living room.

-----

It was Monday night, and everyone was sitting in their respective places. Havoc pulled out his deck and started dishing out cards, slapping one in Roy's face, making him glare at the blond man.

"I'm just trying to cheer you up. You've been moping all day."

"It's nothing." Roy picked up his cards.

"And where were you yesterday? I called you at least four times." Roy placed down a card after Al went his turn.

"I wasn't feeling so good. I just slept all day." He lied. Havoc looked at him skeptically.

"Well, that crazy chick didn't pick up the phone either. You finally kick her ass out?" Havoc asked, casually pulling out a cancer stick to place between his lips. Roy glared at him again.

"You know what? I'm really not in the mood for this." Roy got up, grabbed his coat, and walked out of the restaurant, leaving the other three people dumbfounded.

"Nice going, genius." Winry scolded her older brother.

"What'd I do?" He asked, completely clueless. Both Winry and Al sighed.

Roy stormed outside, happy to get some fresh air. He felt like he was suffocating in there. He sat on one of the front steps and leaned his head back. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the cool breeze hitting his face. He hoped it would rain to hide the tears that were threatening to spill out.

The sadness hit him hard again and, unknowingly, he let a tear slip. Roy harshly wiped it from his face. He hated this pain and he hated the thought of being alone in his home now. All because of her. He buried his face in his folded arms that were resting on his knees.

After sometime, strange footsteps that seemed to have stopped in front of him made him look up.

"The tips were _that_ bad today?" Edward joked looking at Roy's sad face. Roy said nothing as he watchedthe blondsit next to him on the steps. They sat in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes until Ed looked over at the older man and realized that he was still watching him.

"Something on my face?" Ed asked him. Roy turned his eyes toward the sky.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, ignoring Ed's question, but the younger man didn't seem to mind.

"I'm here to pick up Al." Roy completely forgot that he was Al's usual ride home and felt a little guilty for leaving without even checking if he had a another way home. Apparently, he did since Ed was there.

"Why are you out here by yourself?"

"Havoc's smoking was bothering my throat." Ed didn't buy that at all.

"So you're out here by yourself with a sad look on your face because of his smoking?" Ed asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, actually, I uh..." Roy felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, remember I'm here if you want to vent." Ed smiled reassuringly at him and Roy smiled the first time that day.

"My girlfriend and I had this huge fight and...I just don't know what to do. I must sound so pathetic." He put his hand to his face. Edward slowly reached up and pulled Roy's hand down.

"If she really cares about you and wants to work it out, she'll come back to you. Maybe she just needs some space."

"But we've broken up and gotten back together so many times that I've lost count. I don't think she's coming back this time." Roy spoke the last sentence quietly. Ed was a little lost for words. What could he possibly say to this man to make him feel better?

"We were together for three years then, when her father died, something changed and we were fighting every other day, it seemed like."

"Maybe you both need a break." Ed didn't want to seem like he was trying to sabotage Roy's relationship. He really did want to help him, if anything, just to see a smile on the man's face.

"You're probably right. I was so sick of the false allegations and all the fighting, but I do miss her. On the other hand, I do need some time to think about things." Roy smiled again at Ed and he felt himself fighting down a blush.

"Thank you." Roy said sincerely and, to Ed's surprise, put an arm around the blond and hugged him.

"You really are a good friend." Ed's face heated up more at the closeness of the other man and his warm breath on his neck didn't help things. Roy let go of him and jumped up.

"I think I can actually get some sleep tonight. Thanks, again." Roy smiled as he got into his car and drove off.

Ed slowly smiled to himself at the fact that he seemed to have made Roy's day and stood up to enter the restaurant. He was really starting to like Al's friends.

* * *

Hoped you liked that one, too. Ed sure is sweet in here, ain't he? Sorry if everyone's too out of character. It's kinda hard since it's not so silly as my other fic, but I'm trying. Plz review! Bye! 


	5. Celebrate

Chapter 5, Celebrate

Disclaimer: Lucky for y'all, FMA ain't mine. Man, that anime would be crap.

* * *

Three weeks had passed now and Ed had gotten very close to all of Al's friends, especially Roy. He even joined them regularly to play cards at the restaurant. 

"Haha! I won!" Havoc cackled and wrapped his arms around his pile of winnings. Which was only two peppermints, a keychain, and a bright green pen with a feather sticking from the top of it. They only played for fun, remember?

"Yes, mine! I beat you!" Havoc continued to rub it in that he finally beat Roy after weeks of trying.

"Yeah, ok. Deal again." Ed interupted his boasting.

"Hey, I've been trying to beat this guy for a while. I will enjoy this moment." He stood up and did a silly dance. Everyone laughed at him, except Al, who was asleep in-between Ed and Winry.

"I hope you're finished. I'm gonna call it a night, people." Roy stood up and stretched his arms above his head.

"Couldn't handle my beating?" Havoc teased the dark-eyed guy.

"Yeah, that's it. I couldn't handle the skill of 'The Havoc'." Roy sarcastically said.

"That's right." The blond man spoke proudly, which caused the other people to laugh again. Ed poked Al to wake him up.

"I'm going to the restroom real quick, you can wait for me in the car." He handed his brother the keys and Al sleepily stood, said his good-byes, and walked outside.

"Alright, so what do we have so far for Al's party?" Ed asked everyone.

"I ordered a cake at the bakery near my house and invited a couple more people." Winry said.

"I got a couple other's that work here to come and bring gifts. I'll pick up the food the day of the party." Roy told him.

"Okay, good. You got something, Havoc?" Havoc looked around guiltily.

"Um, no, but I could get him a stripper!" He said happily.

"Are you kidding! Don't order some skank to shake her butt in his face." Winry protested.

"I really don't think he would like that." Ed told him.

"Well, I'll just buy him a couple things and give him some money." Havoc concluded, then Edward shrugged.

"Better than nothing. It's been kinda hard since he's usually with me, but I've gotten him a couple things and this nice lady I met is making him a banner."

"Alright. Everything sounds good." Havoc stood to leave. "See you guys tomorrow, then."

"Bye, guys." Winry walked after her brother, scolding him on the way out. "I can't believe you want to get him a stipper!"

"It was a joke!" Havoc laughed. Ed and Roy smiled at the two.

"Hey, is there anything specific that I should buy for food?" Roy asked after the squabbling siblings left.

"Well, he likes nachos. We can have that as the main food. Um..." He put a finger to his chin. "Times like these, I wish Mom was still around. She knew how to plan for parties way better than I did." Roy smiled at the childish frown on Ed's face as he tried to think of something.

"Just bring a lot of finger foods, since I know no one's going to cook anything. I think Al's the best cook out of all us and there's no way I'm letting him make his own birthday dinner."

"It probably doesn't even matter. Your brother's pretty easy to please. We sung happy birthday for him at work last year and he was happy with that. I think he'll really like this."

"He told me about that." Ed laughed. "He said you guys were the worst singers he ever heard." Roy laughed, too.

"Do you think he suspects we're planning anything?" Roy asked and Ed shook his head.

"He'll be completely surprised." Roy nodded then started putting the chairs upside down on the table.

"So...how are you doing?" Ed asked him after he finished. Roy knew what he was talking about immediately.

"I'm still doing fine. Things seem a lot simpler now." Ed smiled brightly at him.

"It's all thanks to you, friend." Ed put his head down to cover his blush._ 'Damn him for making me feel like this. Too bad he's not interested in guys.'_ Ed sighed, then felt an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't look so sad. Come on, let's go." And with that they both left.

-----

It was Friday afternoon as Ed and Al headed up the stairs to their apartment.

"Ugh. I hate working on my birthday. It wasn't even that many people today! They didn't even need me!" Al complained.

"Blame that dumbass Gran for sticking you in the early shift. He completely threw off your sleeping pattern."

"Yeah. I'm just gonna sit back and wacth tv. I'll be satisfied with that." Al unlocked his door.

"SURPRISE!" Al nearly had a heartattack as he looked around at all the people in his living room. Flashes were going off as people took pictures of his shocked face.

"Happy birthday, Alphonse! Yeah, happy b-day, Al!" He heard the people shouting out to him. Ed walked up on the side of him. He could see his brother's eyes tearing up.

"You did this for me?" Al asked tearfully.

"No. _We_ did this for you. Happy birthday, Al." Al turned and hugged his brother.

"Aww!" The group gushed.

"Thank you. I love you so much." Ed laughed at his sensitive brother.

"I love you, too. Now go enjoy your party." Someone came up to them and put hats on there heads and Ed picked up a noisemaker to blow on. Music started blasting as people came up and pinned money on the birthday boy.

"Hey! I'm glad you seem to like everything so far. I put a lot of effort into this." Havoc pinned a twenty-dollar bill on Al. Roy, Ed, and Winry all frowned at the silly man. Even Al looked skeptical.

"Well, I helped bring in the cake!" Winry hit him. "Ow! Look, just enjoy yourself." He blew a noisemaker in Al's face then moved to get lost in the crowd.

"Happy birthday!" Winry ran up to Al and hugged him. "You've got a ton of gifts. You can open those later. Come here." She pulled him toward his bedroom.

"I think we did good." Roy told Edward.

"Yeah, he's really happy." Ed turned to the other man. "Thank you for helping make this day so special to him." He smiled and Roy had to force himself to remember that this was another guy he was talking to. It's just that Ed had his hair in a ponytail and his face just looked so feminine to Roy most of the time. He wouldn't admit it outloud, but he thought Ed could pass for a pretty girl any day. He then suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, I've got something for you. Follow me." He waved his hand to Ed as he made his way through the dancing crowd. They went in Ed's room, which also doubled as the gift room. Ed even looked shocked at the boxes that covered his bed. He wondered what all these people got Al.

Roy reached into a blue bag and picked up a white box, then handed it to Edward.

"This is for you." Ed took the box and glanced at Roy, who was smiling a bit shyly at him. Ed swallowed. Roy just didn't know what he was doing to the poor guy. Ed opened it and pulled out a red jacket. It was the same jacket he saw at a store they were in when they were shopping for Al. He remembered telling Roy how much he liked it.

"You didn't have to do this, you know." Roy's smile widened.

"But I wanted to." Edward looked into his dark eyes. Edward knew he was in trouble. He was really starting to feel something for this man.

"Are you going to try it on?" Roy's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Ed slipped it over his clothes and grinned when it fit just right.

"You look nice." Havoc suddenly bursted into the room.

"What are you guys doing? You're missing the party!" Ed put his new jacket away and both quickly joined the fun.

-----

It was now a little after 9pm and most of the guests was settled down talking and eating. A few people were still dancing about to the music.

"Alright, Al. We have one last big gift for you." Havoc pulled him from his place in the kitchen and sat him down in a recliner that someone had fixed up to look like a thrown.

"Oh, sorry about pulling on your shirt like that." Al could tell that the man might have had a bit too much to drink by his speech. Havoc looked closer at the shirt, nearly busting his head against Al's. "Ah! I bought this shirt!" Yep, he was definitely drunk. He had forgotten that earlier Winry pulled Al into his room and told him to change out of his work clothes to the ones Havoc bought for him.

"Okay (belch) here's your crown." Havoc drunkenly pulled a crown from the side of the recliner and placed it on Al's head. He then stood up and yelled to everyone else to join him in the living room.

"What's this about? You know what's going on?" Ed whispered to Roy.

"No. He probably went ahead and got him a stripper, anyway." Ed gasped.

"No way! I told him no strippers!" Roy just shrugged as they both joined everyone else, who also seemed clueless as to what was going on.

"Alright. Here." He placed a drink in Al's hand. "Enjoy you first drink, Al." He turned to look at the group. "Now, everyone." He spoke loudly, waving his hand in the air. "I'd like to introduce to you...Pretty Bunny!" He waved to the dj to hit the music. The music started as Winry walked into the room wearing a sexy pink bunny suit with pink heels to match. She winked and blew a kiss toward Al.

Al, Ed, and Roy's mouths all dropped open as she danced slowly to the music. The men whooped and hollered and the women clapped as she made her way to dance in front of Al. He was blushing like crazy while his mind tried to wrap around the fact that Winry was doing all this for him.

She continued to dance to the music and sat in his lap right as the song ended. Everyone clapped and hollered and whistled as she smiled at his still blushing face.

"Happpy 21st birthday, Alphonse." She said seductively to him before planting a kiss on his lips.

"Wow!" Ed exclaimed to Roy who started laughing at both brothers shocked faces. "I think I'm jealous."

"Well, I know what to get you for your birthday." Roy laughed harder. Ed just smiled at him. _'Roy really has no idea that he's what I want.'_ Ed smiled at the man then continued to clap as Winry stood up and took a bow.

* * *

Well, that was fun to write. LOL! I don't even care for Winry/Al, either. I just made it up as I typed. But I hope you enjoyed it, too. And I really want to thank the beautiful people reading this, even if you don't review, I appreciate you taking the time. Bye! 


	6. Memories

_**Disclaimer: The cuties in FMA aren't mine. (sigh)**_

Chapter 6, Memories

* * *

Ed plopped down on the sofa and flipped on the television. He felt so lazy today. After the party finally ended around 11pm last night, he and a couple others started cleaning the place up. Around the time they were finished, it was going on 2am. It didn't bother him too much, though. Everyone had a great time and he got to spend more time with Roy. Ed smiled dreamily to himself. 

"I wonder what he's doing today?" He said while flipping through the channels, not really paying attention to what was on the tv. He then jumped at the sudden knock heard at the door.

"Hey, shorty!" Roy beamed at Ed as he walked in past him. Ed was so surprised that he was there, he didn't even react to the obvious poke at his height.

"Where's Al? I had one more gift for him, but I couldn't get it till today. Is he here?" Ed snapped out of his stupor and noticed the nice sized box in Roy's hands.

"Oh, um, he's not here. Winry came and picked him up earlier." Roy nodded and placed the gift on the coffee table. Ed noticed the box move slightly and frowned.

"What exactly is in there, anyway?" Roy grinned a little and lifted the top off.

"Go ahead and look." Ed stepped cautiously toward it and peeked inside. There was a chocolate-colored kitten patting around a ball of yarn inside with a few cans of catfood in one of the corners. Ed looked at the other man.

"You got this for him? He's gonna love it." He reached in and picked up the small kitty. "And if he doesn't like it for some crazy reason, I sure will. Thanks." Roy smiled and rubbed the kitten's head as it purred at the attention.

"No problem. I'm glad someone will like it. Well, I just wanted to drop her off. I'm heading home." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Roy stopped in his tracks at Ed's outburst. "I mean, uh, do you...would you like a drink?" Roy nodded a smile at the younger man and Ed felt butterflies flip in his stomach.

-----

"So what made you move here with Al? You never told any of us." Roy asked Edward after they settled down with their drinks and Ed placed the kitty on the floor to roam around.

"Well, my dad and I aren't the best of friends." Ed sighed. "So when Al invited me to move here, I jumped at the chance. The end." He sipped his tea and Roy raised a dark eyebrow at him.

"That can't be the whole story."

"That's all of the story you want to know." He said in a bored tone.

"How do you know what I want?" Ed swallowed the annoying nervous lump in his throat as he locked eyes with Roy.

"Okay. So tell me what you want, Mr. Mustang." Ed surprised himself at how casual he sounded. Roy placed down his mug and reached over to take Ed's right hand in both of his.

"I want to know what happened to you." Ed's golden orbs turned to their hands and he realized for the first time that he never did tell them how he got his strange limbs. It was a difficult thing to talk about because it brought back hurtful memories.

"I..."

"It's alright if you don't want to talk about it." Roy's soothing voice reached him.

"No, it's okay." He swallowed. "Around six years ago, my mom and I were heading home from somewhere, I don't remember, and as we passed a green light, some idiot ran a red one. They hit us so hard that we hit another car and we ended up smashed in-between both." He closed his eyes and felt Roy move closer to him.

"I was knocked out by the impact and I was told that...that mom was thrown from the car." He felt the older man move a hand to his shoulder.

"She diedshortly after the ambulance got there and my right arm was so badly injured that they amputated it and...most off my left leg was torn off from the impact." Ed glanced at Roy's sad face.

"I'm sorry." Ed shook his head.

"It's not your fault. It happened and all Al and I can do is move on."

"What about your father?"

"After the incident, it was just us three for the longest. Things were alright. Dad and I were getting along fine. We had the normal relationship between a father and son. You know, where you get along fine sometimes and sometimes you won't." Roy nodded.

"About four years after Mom's death, Dad wanted to move, but Al didn't. So he found a place here and Dad and I left. That's when we started bumping heads big time."

"What were you fighting about?" Roy asked.

"Anything and everything. He would stay on my back about the dumbest crap. During one of our bigger fights I blurted out that I was...gay." Edward timidly looked at Roy. He had never admitted it to any of them because he was slightly scared, but Al said they wouldn't treat him any different. Boy, did he hope he was right. Ed turned fully toward the other man, who was staring into space.

"You don't think of me any different, do you?" Roy snapped out of his daze and looked at the blond.

"I guess that explains why you never mentioned a girlfriend all this time." Roy smirked as Ed laughed. _'It also explains why he's so pretty.'_

"That was the subject ofour last fight. My sexuality never did sit well with him. It's the reason I jumped at the chance to move here."

"How did Al react?"

"He already knew before I even said anything and he accepted me just fine. He's the greatest brother anyone could ask for."

"We won't treat you any different either, Ed. We love you just the way you are." Ed's heart soared at his words. _'Love?'_ They loved him?

"Thank you. I love you guys, too. You've been great to me and Al." Before he lost the courage, Ed quickly wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and gave the man a tight hug. After the seconds of shock faded, Roy slid is arms around Ed's waist.

Ed took this chance to enjoy Roy's nice scent and the feel of his arms around him. It all felt so good.

"You smell like peaches." Ed laughed at Roy's comment.

"I'll take that as a good thing." It was Roy's turn to chuckle.

"Yes, that's a very good thing." Ed finally slid from his arms.

"Thank Al. He bought me that fruity smelling body wash." They both sat back and smiled at each other. The forgotten kitten suddenly jumped in Ed's lap, catching both men's attention, and curled up to go to sleep.

A shock look crossed the blond's face at the audacity of the thing, making Roy chuckle again.

"I think she likes you." He said as he rubbed her head, causing her to purr immediately. Al suddenly walked in smiling brightly. Both men turned to look at him.

"What did you do to your head?" Roy questioned Al's new hairstyle as he walked in.

"Winry wanted to try something, so I let her." He said still grinning.

"You mean she gave you another lap dance and you melted like butter." Edward teased, mindlessly petting the cat. Al's face lit up.

"No! She just wanted to braid my hair, so I let her do it." Al said defensively. "You like it?"

"It looks pretty cool on you." Roy told him and stood up to inspect closer. He barely brushed his hand against the younger Elric's head, when Al cringed and ducked.

"My head's really sore from her braiding it so tight. So please don't touch it."

"What do you call this hairstyle, anyway?" The dark-haired man asked.

"Cornrows. And who is this?" Al finally spotted the kitten that almost blended into Ed's dark pants and picked her up.

"She's yours. Roy bought her for you. What are you gonna name her?"

"Really? Thanks, man. I don't know. Maybe Cocoa or something." He walked off toward his room with the kitty.

"Well, I'll see you later, Ed. It was great talking to you." Roy gave him a quick hug and kissed him on the forehead before leaving. Ed waved at him from up the stairs in a daze. Al returned with the kitten as Roy got in his car. Ed turned to him.

"Al, I think I'm in trouble." He looked at his older brother puzzled.

"Why?"

"I think I'm falling for Roy." Al's mouth dropped opened.

* * *

Oohhh! More drama! LOL! Thanks for reading. 


	7. Working

Oh, my goodness! Thank you all so, so, so much for the great reviews I got for the last chapter. You guys are the best. It really made me feel good reading all those. (Hugs everyone) : )

**_Disclaimer: I wish!_**

* * *

Chapter 7, Working 

"Brother! Get up!" Alphonse grabbed the pillow that his brother was sleeping on and repeatedly wacked him over the head with it or, at least, wherehis headwould be. Al couldn't tell because Ed had the covers over him.

"Come on, Al! Just give me one more hour to enjoy this dream." Ed groaned.

"Nope! Come on, you love-sick puppy." He managed to pull Ed out of the bed and literally dragged him into the dining room. He pushed him into a chair and placed some food in front of him.

"Why couldn't you let me sleep a little more?" Ed complained, but started to eat the food. Al flicked his ear with his finger.

"Ow!"

"It's almost 1pm! You'll sleep the day away." Al scolded.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Everything! Now hurry up and eat and go get ready." He smiled sweetly at his brother. "You're going job hunting." Ed nearly choked on his breakfast/lunch.

"What! For what? I don't need a job!" Al sat down.

"Yes, you do. You're not free-loading off of me."

"Come on! You can let your sweet brother free-load a little longer, right?" He gave his younger brother the puppy dog eyes, but Al looked away with his eyes closed.

"I'm not falling for that."

"Seriously, I don't need a job. I've got a bit saved up from my last job." Ed said matter-of-factly.

"So? What will you do when that money runs out?" Ed froze. "No free-loaders!"

"Alright, alright! You just want me out of the house." Ed pretended to cry and Al slapped the back of his head before running off to his room.

-----

"Now all you have to do is watch this boring video. It's about 15 minutes long." Winry turned on the tv and set everything up.

"I'll be back in a few." She left Ed in the office alone. He slunk down a bit in the chair. He was extremely grateful that he didn't have to look far for a job. Winry was quitting her's at the restaurant and someone had to take her place so...here he was.

"I think I'll catch a short nap." Ed yawned and closed his eyes. After a couple minutes, someone opened the door and peeked in.

"Ed?" He didn't budge at his name being called. "Hey, Ed?" The person walked all the way into the room and clapped loudly right in Ed's face.

"Huh? What?" He jumped up and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you crazy? You want to get fired on your first day?" Al stood in front of him with his arms folded.

"Sorry! This tape is really boring and it's not like I'll remember all this stuff, anyway." He said defensively.

"Whatever. I came to tell you that Roy just walked in." Ed straightened up quickly.

"I didn't know he had to work today." Al smiled at Ed's sudden happy attitude.

"Yeah and he doesn't know you work here now either. Why not surprise him and tell him how you feel?" Ed's smile faded.

"Are_you_ crazy? I can't do that! I-no! I can't!" Al put a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Brother, it's not like he hasn't noticed something's up. He told me that you've been acting different around him."

"He did?" Ed nervously pulled on his ponytail. "What else did he say?"

"Why does it matter, Ed? You told me how you felt about him over a week ago, why haven't you said anything to him yet?"

"Because! I-I'm scared." Al sighed at his hopeless brother. "Besides, he's not into guys. You're the one who told me that!"

"You said he told you that he loved you, right?"

"As a friend, Al! He doesn't want me like that." Ed looked at his taller, but younger, brother. Al looked like he was in deep thought.

"What are you thinking?" Ed asked him. Al shook his head.

"Sorry, brother. I can't think of anything. Hey, maybe Winry can help." He walked toward the door, but Ed stopped him.

"No way! It's bad enough you already know my secret. Don't go telling your girlfriend!" Ed demanded.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Al yelled.

"Whatever you say, Al." Edward said sarcastically. "Just don't tell her, please!" He was holding Alphonse by the wrist tightly as Winry walked in.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing. Brother just has a little problem." Al opened his mouth to continue, but Ed quickly covered it with his hand.

"What?" Winry looked back and forth between both brothers.

"My problem is that, uh...I have really bad people skills, so I'm kinda scared to be a waiter. That's all!" He grinned a nice, cheesy smile at her.

"Oh, well that's not a big problem.Jean could help you better than I could with that one." She stopped the tape. "Come on you two." Al swatted Ed's hand away.

"You're such a chicken." He teased Ed.

"Oh, yeah? Look who's talking?"

"Shut up."

-----

"Okay. That's three teas. One lemon, the other two black cherry flavored, right?" Ed repeated to the lady.

"No! Geez, are you new? That's one lemon, one black cherry, and one with both, but with a little more lemon than cherry in it? Did you finally get that, sweetheart?" She spoke as if he was the stupidest person she ever met.

"Got it." He smiled and walked off to make the drinks, grumbbling the whole time.

"That stupid bitch. Like she needs that many drinks. Who the hell drinks that much tea in one sitting, anyway?" He muttered to himself.

From just this one day, Ed had a newfound respect for anyone working in this type of business. He was ready to shoot someone already, he had no idea how everyone else dealt with this job. Some people were such assholes! He turned with all the drinks on a tray to head back to the lady, when he almost bumped into someone.

"Whoa! Be careful." Ed looked up at the person. "How's it going, Ed? You look like you want to murder me." Havoc joked, looking at Ed's pissed off face.

"Is it break time, yet?" Ed groaned, making the other blond smile.

"We just came off a break ten minutes ago. Sorry, Eddy." He ruffled his hair. "You got a lot longer to go before the next break." Ed hunched over, defeated.

"You'll be alright. You're doing really good for your first day. Just a few more hours, then you can go home." Ed nodded, then walked over to give the evil woman her tea.

"Took long enough." She said, shaking her head at the person sitting across from her in the booth. She just didn't know how badly he wanted to wack her in the face with the tray. He walked back over to the bar and glanced around.

Havoc was chatting up a group of women at a large table, while Winry seated more people. Al was a cook, so he didn't have to deal with the people straight on. _'Lucky him.'_ Other waiters and waitresses walked around busily taking orders, then he spotted _him_.

Roy was sitting at one of the boothes, but he wasn't alone. Ed could see someone sitting across from him, but all he saw of them was the back of their blond head. The person soon got up and Ed could now see it was a woman. A beautiful, blonde woman. Edward felt a twinge of something, but it soon disappeared as he looked at Roy.

He had his chin in his hand that was propped up by the elbow, looking out the window wearily. Maybe Roy wasn't so interested in what the woman had to say. That made him smile a bit. Ed then blew off the nervous feeling he felt and walked up to the man.

"Having a rough night, too?" He asked the dark-haired man. Roy was a little startled at the voice, then he noticed who it was.

"You could say that." He watched Ed sit down. "How are you liking your first day so far? I saw you out there busting your tail." Ed sighed and put his head back against the seat.

"I'm ready to quit already. I'm sore, tired, and aggravated." Roy chuckled.

"It's a bit overwhelming at first, but you'll get the hang of it. You shouldn't have started until next week, though."

"Yeah, since it was so busy today, the supervisor had me help out. A little 'hands-on experience' is what he called it. Damn bastard." Ed muttered, making the older man laugh again.

"I'm serious. I can't stand this job. Damn kids kept pointing and staring at my hand. That's why I'm wearing this." He raised up his automail hand that was covered with a white glove. "I never did like these limbs." He spoke quietly.

"Don't worry about those kids." Roy took his hand like he had did many nights ago. "They make you...you." Ed smiled.

"And I think they're beautiful." Ed's eyes met Roy's and he knew that he was blushing brightly now.

"Um, Roy, I uh..." Ed's eyes dropped to the table. "I...nevermind. I should get back to work." Ed stood, but Roy still held on to his hand, causing the younger of the two to turn back to face him.

"Tell me, Ed."

"There's nothing to tell." The blond faked smiled but Roy frowned at him.

"Yes, there is. It's the reason why you've been acting strangely toward me, isn't it?" A shock look crossed the younger man's face.

"Hey, waiter." The 'evil woman' snapped. "I need another tea!"

"I have to go." Edward shook free of Roy's grip. He could have cared less about the woman's drink as he mindlessly got it for her. His heart was racing too fast in his chest to even be bothered by her attitude.

"Why won't you just tell me, Edward?" Roy sighed sadly.

* * *

Whew, I'm tired! Glad that's done, though. Thanks for reading. Peace! 


	8. Take A Chance

Hey all! Thanks again for your lovely reviews for the last chapter. I'm so grateful to everyone, even the ones who don't review. :-) Oh, someone wanted to know what the bunny outfit that Winry wore to Al's party a couple chapters back might have looked like. Here's a pic I found that kinda resembled what I wanted:

http/ i21. 03/ i/ 02/ 5c/ ec/ 7c1.JPG(without the spaces)

Let me know if you can see it.

_**Disclaimer: You already know...(sniff) So on with the fic, finally. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8, Take A Chance **_

Edward laid on his stomach on his bed, feet at the headboard. He had a piece of string in his hand moving it around as Al's chocolate-colored kitty, that he named Hershey, pounced and jumped at it. He had nothing better to do and it _was_ quite entertaining playing with the puffball.

He had got all the sleep he needed, waking up at 2 in the afternoon. Hey, he had a long week! Al had left earlier, saying something about buying some milk. Ed laughed as the kitten continued to jump and pat at the string.

Al was so full of it. Ed knew he was probably off seeing Winry. Why he wouldn't just admit it was beyond him. Even if they weren't together, the flirting and blushing they did around each other was enough to make him gag. He still remembered the look on his brother's face when she danced at his party. Ed started laughing again. Al's face was priceless.

"That reminds me." Ed stood up and picked up the camera on his dresser. "I need to get these developed. Gotta show brother these pictures." Everytime he thought about that party it made him laugh. It also made him think about Roy.

He had avoided the poor man all week. Roy probably thought he was mad at him, but that was the complete opposite. Ed missed talking to him or being close enough to smell that nice scent that always seemed to follow him. He hadn't even played cards with everyone like they usually did. He would leave as soon as his shift was over, dragging poor Al with him.

Alphonse kept telling him to just spill the beans to Roy, so they would all be happy because he was getting tired of his chicken brother. Edward didn't care what he said.

"Who am I kidding, of course I do." The kitty meowed and jumped on his bed. He turned and patted her head. "I'm going to leave for a little while. Don't worry. It'll be quick." He slipped on some pants and grabbed the jacket that Roy had bought him. As he got his keys off the kitchen table, Al walked in.

"Hey, brother. Where ya going?" Al asked him, standing in the doorway.

"Just to get these developed and some fresh air." He showed him the camera. Al took the camera out of his hands.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Ed. You'll have to do that later. I brought someone here for you to talk to." Al reached around outside where Ed couldn't see and pulled someone in.

"Hi, Ed." Roy looked sheepishly at him. Ed's shocked face faded quickly and a frown found his face.

"What the hell, Al?" Al picked up Hershey that had followed his brother into the room.

"Well, you wanted to ask him something, right?" He looked at Roy. "And you wanted to tell him something?" He turned to his brother. "I thought why not just bring you guys together." He turned to leave.

"Al?"

"Don't worry, brother. I'll take Hershey next door. Little Elysia loves her. Bye now!" He hurried back to the door, but before he left he turned to Ed and moved his arms as if he were a chicken before closing the door behind him.

"I'm going to murder him!" Ed said with his fists balled up at his sides. "How could he-" Ed stopped himself as he glanced at the other man in the room. His anger quickly changed into embarrassment as he noticed Roy watching him.

"Um...what cha been up to?" Ed put on a smile to lesson the nervousness that he was feeling. Roy continued to watch him.

"Nothing. I want to know what I did to cause you to avoid me all week." Ed cringed. _'Damn!'_

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ed said innocently.

"I'm leaving." He turned to walk out the door.

"Wait! I'm sorry." Roy stopped, but didn't turn to him. "I have been avoiding you and I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that." Roy looked at him.

"Why did you do that?" The older man asked and Ed found his hands interesting. "I didn't do anything, did I?"

"No, Roy. You did nothing. I'm just an idiot." Ed muttered.

"What?"

"You know, I'm really hungry. You want something?" Ed walked into the kitchen to desperately try and change the subject. He really didn't want to tell Roy how he felt about him. The guy would probably beat him up in his own house...well, Al's house, but you know what he means!

Roy followed him into the kitchen and watched as Ed busied himself with trying to make something edible.

"What was it that you had to tell me? Al said you had something to tell me." Roy asked, still watching the blond man.

"I don't know what Al's talking about." Ed continued to dig for pots. Roy walked up to him and gently turned Ed toward him.

"You're doing it again. You're trying to avoid telling me something." He held the blond by the shoulders. Ed pulled back.

"It's nothing, okay? Look, do you want something to eat or not?" Ed said, slightly irritated. He was really gonna pound Al for this! What a setup!

"I don't care about food right now. If it's not something big, then why were you avoiding me?" Ed frowned.

"This is stupid. I said it's nothing." He walked toward the hallway. "I'm going to take a shower. You know the way out."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me!" Roy shouted to him.

"Whatever." Was the answer he got. Roy sighed. _'What's wrong with him? What did I do?'_

-----

He sat on the couch, his eyes closed as he waited for the older Elric. Edward confused him so much. He thought that he liked Ed as a friend, but something changed. Roy found himself thinking about him a lot when he wasn't around and he was hurt by how Edward treated him in the past week. Roy sighed again.

_'What' s wrong with me? Ed's another guy and I'm not interested in guys...right?'_

"Oh, shit." Roy muttered to himself. "Maybe I should leave." He stood up to look down the hallway. He could hear water running and knew that he could excape without Ed knowing. Maybe it was for the better...no, who was he kidding?

"Don't be a coward, Roy. At least, say good-bye to his face." He looked around and finally noticed that they had put up pictures around the house. He looked closely at the pictures on the side of the television.

There was one with both brothers and someone Roy assumed was their mother, another had Al in his graduation gown, grinning widely. The next picture was of Ed by himself from the waist up. He looked like he was at the beach, since it looked like sand behind him and he looked wet...with no shirt on.

Roy picked up the picture to look closer. Ed had his human hand on his metal shoulder, smiling shyly. Roy couldn't take his eyes off it. It was a beautiful picture. He suddenly heard something which made him jump and almost drop the picture. It turned out only to be the air conditioning starting.

He carefully put down the photo and walked toward the hallway. He didn't hear any water running anymore, so he figured Ed must have gotten out of the shower by now. He felt a nervous feeling go through him. Maybe it wasn't too late to leave...

-----

Edward sat on the toilet top in only a towel, combing his wet hair. So many different versions of ways to tell the other man how he felt ran through his head but none seemed good enough to him. He had been in the bathroom for over thirty minutes now. Maybe Roy got tired of waiting and had left.

Ed sure hoped so because earlier he wanted to dodge the other man so badly, he jumped in the shower without getting any clean clothes. He sat the comb down by the sink.

"He's probably gone, anyway." Ed unlocked and opened the bathroom door quietly. He heard nothing and saw no one. Smiling to himself, he stepped into the hall, pushed open his room door and walked to his dresser searching for clothes. He heard the door squeak behind him and turned to find Roy standing in his doorway. He looked down on himself and swallowed. He didn't want Roy to see him like this!

They both locked eyes for a long moment, then Roy finally spoke. "I just came to say--"

"I'm sorry." Ed said again, surprising the other man. "I've acted really stupid recently, haven't I?" Roy smiled sadly at him then stepped fully into the room.

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have tried to force you into telling me anything." Ed smiled back at him. "You can tell me anything whenever you want." Ed calmed the flipping butterflies in his stomach that were driving him crazy.

"Maybe you should sit down." Roy looked confused. "Go ahead." The blond moved his hand toward his bed. He felt better if Roy sat because he figured that it would be easier to run from a beating if the man was already sitting.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Roy said. He was already having a hard time keeping his eyes off the younger man. Ed looked a lot like he did in that picture. His hair was down and still a bit wet and all he was wearing was a towel that was hanging dangerously low from his hips. Roy was able to get a good look at Ed's automail limbs and scars from his seat on the bed.

Roy didn't know what to expect, but he was surprised at how the different body parts seem to go together so perfectly. _'Did Ed know how beautiful he was?'_

"See I, uh...well," Roy's attention snapped back to the older Elric's face. He should probably be paying attention to what he's saying. Ed rocked from one foot to the other nervously. _'Maybe everything will be alright. I mean, Roy _does_ seem to like me a little...but what if I'm just seeing things?'_

Ed mentally groaned and glanced at the older man's puzzled face. _'I can't do this. I should have wrote a letter. Well, maybe I could show him instead.'_ Edward slowly walked to stand in front of the dark-haired man.

"Wha-?" Roy's question was cut short by Ed's lips gently, almost shyly, touching his. Roy was still speechless when Ed pulled away soon after and he just looked at him slightly wide-eyed. Ed licked his lips and boldly leaned down to kiss him again. Roy didn't push him away or hit him, so Ed brought his hands to the other man's shoulders.

Roy felt a shiver go down his spine at the touch of Ed's metal hand, or was it something else? He didn't know or care, but slowly wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist and pulled him closer. Ed then brought his knees to rest on the side of Roy's legs, straddling the man. They continued to kiss each other as Roy felt his shirt being unbuttoned.

Panic suddenly hit him. He couldn't do this! He'd never been with another man! He opened his mouth to speak, but it only gave Ed the access he wanted, so he easily deepened the kiss, causing Roy to be unable think straight for a minute. Roy finally regained his train of thought when Ed moved his attention to his neck.

"Wait, Ed, I can't. I've never-," Ed put a human finger to Roy's lips.

"It's okay. You don't have to worry. Let me do everything." Roy felt himself being gently pushed back on the bed as Ed continued to kiss and nip at his neck, then chest, then stomach and lower...

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes. That stupid document thing keeps deleting spaces and making my fic look all jumbled up.(growls) Why does it do that? Anycrap, hope you liked this chappie. Please review. Love you all! Bye! 


	9. Mistake

Whoa! To the reviewers, I'd like to say...YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING AWESOME! Ahem, yes, you all really made me smile when I read your reviews. (bows) You're too kind. :-)

**_Disclaimer: Only the story is mine.

* * *

Chapter 9, Mistake_**

Edward sighed contently as he lay on his side and drew invisible swirls on Roy's chest, his head snuggled comfortably under the older man's chin. Roy couldn't help the small smile that tugged on his lips as he slowly rubbed Edward's bare back. He couldn't remember the last time he rested like this and felt so comfortable with someone else. Well, he could but he'd rather not think about her right now.

"You know, I think I want you more after what you just did." Ed spoke his thoughts without meaning to. He hadn't even realized he said it until the other man chuckled, making Ed smile at rumbling feeling it caused.

"Oh, really? Could you tell me what I did that was so great?" Ed poked him his side. "Hey!"

"You know what you did." Roy smiled down at him.

"Yeah, I know. I'm glad you're not mad." The blond sat up to see his face better.

"Of course not. You wanted to make sure that I didn't feel used and that I was happy. No one's ever cared much to ask about that." He looked down at his flesh and metal fingers that lay on his lap. "I guess I'm thanking you for not sleeping with me." He chuckled a bit and Roy smiled sadly.

"Can I ask you something personal?" He asked and Ed nodded. "Have you ever done, you know, _this_ before?" Roy asked and Ed grinned at his shyness.

"Well, I've been in relationships before, but we never really made it to _that_ level."

"Oh." Roy nodded. _'So he's still a virgin? What the hell? He's a innocent virgin and he made me feel like that! No way! He must be lying.'_ "So you're still a..."

"Yep. Can I ask you something?" Roy nodded, glad for Ed's disruption of his crazy thoughts.

"I thought you weren't into guys. What changed your mind?"

"I'm not into guys." Roy blinked at him innocently and Edward had to stop himself from falling off the bed.

"Uh, I don't know if you noticed but-"

"I'm not into guys." He brought his hand up to caress Ed's smooth cheek. "I'm into _you_."

"Aww, that's sweet!" Ed said then swatted Roy's hand away. "You're so full of it." Roy couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Yeah, but you still want me." He spoke seductively, making Ed blush and try to smash a pillow in his face. Roy easily dodged it and grabbed the blond by his waist as he tried to escape off the bed. Ed couldn't help his bubbly laughter as Roy found his ticklish spot and assaulted his neck and shoulders with kisses.

"Huh? What? Why'd you stop?" Ed asked disappointedly when Roy suddenly stopped his 'attack'.

"I think I hear something." They both strained to listen.

"Hey, brother! I'm back!" They heard Al yell from the living room.

"Oh, Al's back!" Ed jumped up and ran to meet his brother, Roy right behind him.

"Hey, you're still here!" Al said surprised, looking at Roy. He then glanced over his brother's half-naked form and Roy's partly unbuttoned shirt. "Um...what exactly have you guys been doing? Or do I really want to know?" Both men looked down on themselves and blushed brightly.

"Well, see I..."

"We were just..." Ed and Roy looked at each other as Al folded his arms over his chest, waiting.

"I was just leaving." Roy blurted out and he and Ed did a weird hug/pat on the back thing as Al watched with a raised eyebrow before Roy hurried out the front door.

"What happened between you two?" He asked still looking at the door. Ed just smiled to himself. "I guess you're not mad at me for setting you up then?"

"That's right. You did set me up and I still owe you for that one." Ed leapt at his brother, still grinning.

"Ahh! Ed stop!" Al tried to shake off the older Elric that had jumped onto his back. "Come on, please! You're heavy! And put some clothes on. Jeez!"

-----

The young blond leaned against the brick wall outside the restaurant humming quietly to himself. Havoc raised an eyebrow at the younger man while lighting up a cancer stick.

"What's with the humming and silly grin that's been plastered on your face all morning? It's making me gag." He replied grumpily.

"Huh?" Ed's face snapped to him in confusion.

"See? You've been daydreaming and spacing out like that, too. What's up?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Nothing at all. I'm just really tired." He lied quickly. Havoc blew out a puff of smoke.

"Good. Cuz you've been acting like some lovesick puppy." Ed's face heated up.

"Wha...I have?"

"Yeah, and it's really irritating." The smoker tossed the cigarette to the ground to stomp it out and was lighting up another before that one was even completely out. Ed couldn't help his quickly spreading blush since the cause of his happy mood was standing right next the older blond...and watching him.

"Sorry." He spoke quietly, finding the still smoking cigarette on the ground rather interesting. Roy felt the corners of his mouth twitch upward at Ed's adorable embarrassment.

"Why don't you leave him alone? You're just mad because you got dumped." Winry threw a candy wrapper toward her moody brother from her seat on a bench.

"What did you say? I didn't get dumped! We weren't even together!" Havoc protested angrily and waving his arms about. Winry just snorted.

"Look. We went out on one date. It didn't work out so we went our separate ways. Okay!"

"So why did you have a red handprint on your face when you came off your date last night?" Havoc's brow furrowed even more. "She must have slapped the hell out of you for trying to feel her up." The older sibling growled.

"You know, _I_ should slap the hell outta _you_. That's what should happen!" Edward had long ago tuned everything out around him except the gorgeous man that was smirking at him and causing butterflies to have a flipping contest in his stomach.

He found it so hard to pay attention to anything else that went on all day. Whenever he did, it would just lead back to the dark-haired man that had wrecked his mind all weekend. He swore if he kept this up, he'd be fired in no time. Not that he really cared, he _did_ hate the job, but it seemed much more tolerable when his mind was preoccupied with...other things.

"Hey! What's all the racket? Get your asses back to work. This isn't playtime. Let's go!" Their manager grabbed all their attention with his rude comments then walked back inside. Winry and Havoc walked back toward the back entrance to the restaurant, still bickering with each other.

Roy and Edward followed them shortly, the complete opposite of the sister and brother. Ed smiled as the taller man gave his back a quick rub which felt great after the long morning of work. He sighed when he felt Roy's warm hands leave him.

"Don't worry. We can finish this later, okay?" Ed nodded albeit sadly, making Roy chuckled. He looked like a sad puppy. "Don't do that. We got a couple more hours, and then the day is ours to do whatever we want." Something about that statement made Ed blush like crazy.

"I'll see you later." Roy said smoothly as they went back to work.

-----

Havoc stared at the clock on the wall, hoping that some magic force would speed up time so he could go and have another smoke again.

"Oh, come on." He whined, still watching the seemingly frozen hands on the kitchen clock. "I'm gonna die if this time doesn't hurry up!"

"You'll die from all that smoking." Havoc's anxious face immediately changed into a glare as he slowly turned to look at his sister.

"Why when I say something, you always have something to say, huh?"

"Because I can." She stuck out her tongue at him and flung a dirty, wet rag toward his face. He caught it easily and started chasing her as she ran out of the kitchen laughing.

"Ah! Alphonse help!" She squealed, running past the bar area where Ed was. "Ed, stop him!" She half screamed, half laughed as she headed back toward the kitchen. Havoc right on her heels, twisting the towel as if he were going to snap it at her. Ed smiled and shook his head at the silly adults as a woman walked up to him.

"Yes, ma'am. Would you like something to drink?" He said nicely to the pretty lady.

"No, thank you. I'm looking for someone. Is Roy Mustang working today?" Ed's smile faltered and he felt his stomach drop. _'Who is this woman? Why is she asking for Roy?'_ Ed quickly regained his composure.

"Um, yes. He's in today, but I'm not sure where he's at right now." Ed said, finding it hard to not feel a little threatened by this woman. _'Calm down. She could just be his sister! Yeah, that's it.'_ Ed inwardly groaned at the lame thought. Who the hell was he kidding?

"Oh, Jean!" The woman stopped the blond man as he was passing, still trying to tag Winry. He stopped and frowned when his eyes landed on her.

"Good to see you, too." She said sarcastically. "Where's Roy? Could you go and get him for me?"

"Why? Haven't you caused him enough trouble?" It suddenly hit Ed when Havoc said that; this woman was Roy's ex. The infamous woman that stomped on his heart and left him. He felt anger boil inside him. What the hell was she doing here now?

"Forget it. I'll find him myself." She stormed off and the older blond shook his head at her.

"Havoc, is she-"

"Riza, Roy's ex-girlfriend. She put him through so much and now she comes back? Like he would really give her another chance." He huffed and walked off. Ed felt a little better after hearing him say that. Roy liked him, right? _'But he was with this woman for years and loved her. She wouldn't be _that_ easy to forget.' _

Ed shook his head of the negative thoughts that were growing. Roy would never go back to her after all that pain. _'Everything will be just fine'_, he thought as he mindlessly wiped the bar counter.

-----

When he finished cleaning everything, it was almost time for their shift to be over. Winry and Al were already sitting and chatting at their usual card table. Edward decided that he would go find Roy and Havoc to start their game. He smiled a bit. He hadn't seen Roy in a while. Actually...he hadn't seen him since that woman showed up.

The Elric quickly rid himself of the annoying feeling as he searched the kitchen then headed toward the break area.

"Hey, are you-" He halted in the doorway as his eyes laid on Roy and that woman...kissing.

Edward felt like a fool to ever think that Roy would actually want him, love him. To ever think that he could compete with a woman...

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update. I bought Kingdom Hearts 2 and, well, that's where my time went. Laziness also played a (big) part. Lame excuse, I know.

Some people were expecting a lemon at the beginning of this chap, but sorry, I don't write those. I'll let you use your imagination.(laughes and dodges bricks being thrown at her head).

I know the ending of this chap sucks. I had to put a bit more drama in there. Anyway, later and thanks!


	10. Mending

Well, hopefully I updated fast enough this time. I hated how the last chap ended so I thought why not get off my lazy butt and update for the beautiful reviewers. They deserve it!

_**Disclaimer: Again with this?**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10, Mending**_

"Why are you here?" Roy couldn't help the hostility that came out with the statement. He really didn't want to see Riza right now. Matter of fact, he never wanted to see her again. She huffed and stood in front of him.

"I'm giving you another chance! I know you've missed me." He scoffed.

"You can't be serious. You think I want you back?" She touched his face and he backed away from her.

"I guess you've changed over these past months." She stared at his face. "You look good." The blond woman said, trying to lighten the mood. Roy just stood with his arms folded and stared at the night sky. Riza sighed.

"Roy, you don't have to be like this. I know you're hurting and probably missed me. I missed you, too, and think that we should give it another shot." Roy shook his head and chuckled bitterly.

"I can't believe I actually loved you at some time. Hell, I can't believe I actually _liked_ you!"

"Look, I know I was a bitch sometimes, but things have changed. I've changed and I think you're hurting a lot more than you care to admit."

"Do you hear yourself?" It couldn't possibly be enough room in this city for the size of this woman's ego! "I'm not hurting, Riza. Believe it or not, I'm actually happy right now and it has nothing to do with you!" She seemed a bit taken aback by that and Roy's face softened a little. "I've moved on and you should, too."

He turned to walk away, but Riza grabbed him and wrapped her arms around his neck to roughly kiss him. Roy's face still held a shocked look when she let go soon after.

"What the hell?" Were the first words out of his mouth. Riza just smiled at him and leaned in for another kiss. As he backed up something whizzed by her head and broke on the ground.

"Huh?" She questioned as Roy pushed away from her and noticed that the object was a plant pot. They both turned toward the door to see a very pissed off Elric standing there.

"Edward?" Roy swallowed. _'Please tell me that he didn't see what I think he saw.'_ Roy walked up to Ed and swore that if looks could kill, he would be dead on the ground, sliced up, and burnt.

"Did he just throw that at me?" Both men ignored her as she ranted in the background.

"I can't believe I trusted you." Ed spoke in a surprisingly soft voice. Roy felt his heart strings pull at every word he said.

"It's really not what you think. She just-" Roy suddenly found himself looking off to his right. It took the dark-eyed man a couple seconds to realize that he had been punched and his hand went to his cheek. As he shook his head slightly to rid himself of the stars before his eyes, he felt a blow be delivered to his stomach.

"Roy!" Riza ran to his side. "Are you crazy, kid? What-" Riza found herself as startled as Roy when Ed gathered a handful of dirt out of another plant pot and threw it in her face. She stood there frozen as Roy tried to breathe and run after Ed.

"Come on, Al. We're leaving." Edward said as he entered the restaurant again and grabbed his brother by the shoulder and stormed out of the place.

"Brother! What the?" Alphonse couldn't get another word out as he was dragged by his angry sibling. Winry and Havoc looked puzzled at each other as Roy ran after the brothers, clutching his stomach.

"Ed, wait!" He yelled out to the car speeding by, almost running him over. "No! Wait!" He dropped his head in one of his hands. _'So much for being happy.'_

-----

"How the hell did this happen?" He asked the night air. After standing alone for a couple minutes, he turned when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Oh, it's you." Riza stopped to stand next to him.

"When did you start dating guys?" She asked, still wiping the dirt off her face.

"Don't start." Roy groaned and took a seat on the curb, Riza following him. There was silence for a long while until Riza laughed, making Roy nearly jump out of his skin.

"Was our relationship that bad that you just gave up on women?" She asked smiling at him. Roy couldn't help the smile spreading across his face.

"No...I don't know." He ran a hand through his jet black hair. "He just seemed to come out of nowhere and turned my life upside down."

"Were you attracted to men when we were together?" Roy glanced at her.

"No. I never found myself attracted to any guys before him."

"Well, he might not count since he's so pretty." They both laughed out loud. "I miss the times when we laughed like this, you know. That seems so long ago." Roy nodded and they both looked to the sky, deep in thought for a moment.

"I can't believe how calm you are after just getting dirt tossed in your face." Roy teased.

"Well, I figured that I would've done the same or something much worst if I were in his shoes. Besides, I got off easy. You're gonna get a nasty bruise from that." She pointed at his cheek that was already swelling. _'Damn. He hit me with that metal hand, too.'_ Roy rubbed his sore face and there was a comfortable silence.

"I'm sorry about everything, Roy." She spoke quietly as he turned to look at her. "All the hurt I caused you during our relationship and tonight. I really do miss you and I wouldn't have jumped on you like that if I knew about..."

"Edward."

"Edward." She paused. "When I talked to him earlier, he seemed really nice and he obviously cares about you."

"I'll try to talk to him tomorrow. I think I'll call first. I don't want to get punched again." He smiled as he continued to rub his cheek and Riza stood up.

"I could go with you to straighten this out." Roy quickly shook his head as he also stood up to face her.

"Oh, no! I think you've helped enough tonight. Thanks." She wore a small smile on her face.

"Well, it was worth a shot." Her smile remained as she looked at him. "Well, I should leave now." Riza stepped up to him and hugged him firmly.

"Edward's very lucky and I wish you two the best." He heard her sigh sadly. "You better take care of yourself Roy Mustang." Roy slowly returned the hug.

"Good-bye."

She then turned, got in her car, and drove off. Roy was surprised at her attitude towards the whole situation. It reminded him why he had fallen for her in the first place.

"Good-bye, Riza."

-----

"Ed, do you want to talk about it?" Winry sat next to him on Al's living room couch with a box of tissues in her lap.

"No." He lazily flipped the channels on the television. It was the next day and Edward was still highly pissed at Roy. He was also on the verge of murdering his brother or Winry. Whichever one that would push him too far first.

"You'll feel better. I promise!" Ed turned to glare at the blond lady. She and Alphonse had been trying him all day with their 'let's-make-it-better' crap.

"Ouch!" Was all Al heard from his spot in the kitchen. A few seconds later Winry walked in, rubbing her head with her hand.

"He threw the box of tissues at me." Al tried his hardest to hold in his laughter. "I don't think we can help him. We should call Roy."

"Yeah, right. Brother would murder us if we did that. Roy's been calling all day and he hasn't picked up the phone once." They both thought for a moment. "Why don't we just take him out to get his mind off things for a while?"

"Sounds good to me." Winry said then they both cautiously walked toward Edward.

"Hey, brother-"

"No!" Ed stuck a lollipop in his mouth stubbornly.

"But, Ed! You didn't even let me finish!"

"I don't need to hear the rest. I already know it's something stupid. So, no!" He shouted. Al looked at Winry and she shrugged. A sudden knock at the door made them all jump a bit.

"I'll get it. Got nothing else to do." Ed complained as he opened the door. He looked up into Roy's face and frowned then slammed the door and locked it. He casually walked back to the couch and stared at the TV, sucking his candy. Al sighed and walked over to the door.

"You better not let him in, Al, or I'll kick yours and his ass!" Al just ignored his brother and opened the door anyway. Winry hurriedly followed Al out and pushed Roy inside the house before shutting it.

"Ed, I-"

"Shut the hell up! Do you want another ass whippin', huh?" Ed yelled at the other man. Then, as a second thought, tossed his candy at his head.

"Would you just let me talk?" Roy pleaded as he casually pulled the candy out of his hair.

"Why? You'll just try to feed me lies! Go back to your crazy bitch." Ed stormed off toward his room, but Roy grabbed his arm in the hallway. Ed swung to hit him again, but Roy already knew what was coming and blocked the punch by grabbing his other hand, too.

"Let go, you bastard!" The blond fought against Roy's hold.

"Will you stop and let me explain what happened?" Ed squirmed a little more then finally stopped to listen. "Will you give me a chance now?"

"Yeah, whatever. Just let me go." Roy reluctantly let the younger man go and Ed leaned against the wall and pulled out another piece of candy, purposely not looking at Roy.

"Would you look at me?"

"Talk or get out." Ed stated simply and Roy inwardly groaned. _'He's really not making this easy.'_

"Last night, Riza came out of nowhere and wanted to talk then she grabbed me and kissed me. I didn't kiss her, okay? You just happened to see us while that was happening." Ed still didn't look at him.

"She said that if she knew about you, she would have never done that and that she was sorry." Ed finally looked at him, confusion on his cute face.

"Yeah, I was surprised, too, but she really meant it." He smiled at the blond. "I'm sorry, too, Ed…for everything." Edward opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and stepped forward to hug Roy. The older man smiled and circled his arms around the blond. Roy then heard him mumble something that caused him to look at the younger one.

"What?" He asked, and then smiled as he noticed the candy still in Ed's mouth. Roy slowly pulled the lollipop out of his mouth.

"You don't need to apologize. I should have trusted you." He looked up at Roy. "You would never hurt me. Would you, Roy?"

"Of course not." Roy kissed his forehead.

"I acted like a real jealous jerk, didn't I? I should probably apologize to Riza." Roy pulled away from him.

"Yeah, you're definitely a fiery one." He chuckled. "But she understood your anger." Ed nodded and pulled Roy close to him again.

"Does that hurt?" The blond asked Roy when he stepped back and looked at his slightly swollen cheek.

"A little." He smiled at the younger man, rubbing his puffy cheek.

"I'm sorry." Edward said guiltily, but Roy waved it off.

"Come here." Ed pulled the older man to a kitchen chair and grabbed a towel to put some ice in. He walked over to Roy, eased himself into the man's lap and lightly kissed his bruised cheek, causing the dark-haired man to smile and wrap his arms around Ed.

"I'm glad this is all over because I really missed you." Edward said and Roy hugged him tighter.

"You did? It was only one night."Roy said as he shifted in his chair to place the forgotten candy on the table.

"Shut up. You're so full of yourself." Ed brought his free arm up to rest on Roy's shoulders and pressed the ice to the man's face.

"I missed you, too, shorty." Roy teased and Ed playfully hit him as they continued to hold each other.

* * *

Yay! Hopefully that wasn't too rushed. Big thanks to the reviewers again. You guys are the best! 


	11. Fun Rewards

Sorry for the delay and if this chapter seems rushed and/or crappy. I really appreciate all those who read and review this story. Hope you like!

_**Disclaimer: I am simply a fan of the show.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 11, Fun Rewards_**

"Are you ready, sir?" The pretty female attendant asked Edward. He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded stiffly. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"You sure? You look like you're about to hurl." There was a deep chuckle that snapped both Ed and the girl's attention to the side of the blond. Ed glared at the man.

"Shut up, Roy." He just got a smirk in response.

"You know, I could still let you off if you want." The lady offered. Ed then glared at her.

"I said I'm fine. Just start the damn thing before these people start a riot." He pointed a thumb to the other people that were shouting at them to hurry up.

"Alright. Hope you enjoy yourself." She backed away from the ride so someone could start it up.

"It's about time!" Both men heard someone shout from the back of the ride. Roy ignored them and turned to Ed.

"Relax. It's just a roller coaster ride. It'll all be over in a minute. Besides, you'll like it." He reached for Edward's hand and gently squeezed it. Ed gave him a grateful smile until he felt a hard jerk, signaling that the ride was starting. Why, oh, why had he let Roy and his little brother talk him into coming to this place?

He always had a bit of fear about heights and had never ridden an amusement park ride for that reason. He also hated the freaky people in the weird cartoon character costumes. How could you breathe in that thing in this heat? But, anyway, he was here because Al had said that there were nice prizes to win from playing the silly (and scandalous!) games they had all over the place. Edward sighed. All he wanted was one stinking prize and now look. The ride jerked harshly again, as if mocking him.

That lump decided to appear again in his throat and he closed his eyes tightly as the ride slowly crept up the tracks. He felt his heart speed up with every click the ride made as it continued to climb making him, unconsciously, grab tightly to his shoulder bars. This continued for a couple more seconds until he felt Roy pat his leg.

"Ed, the ride's not even going fast. You can open your eyes." Edward, trusting Roy's quiet statement, opened his eyes just in time to see the ground and ant-like people fly towards him as the roller coaster lunged forward. He gasped.

All he could make out were colors spinning and excited howls and laughter of the other riders. He could even see Roy with his hands in the air. He just wanted this hell to end. The spinning was too much and the force of the wind in his face wouldn't even allow him to close his eyes until it was over. He was so gonna kill Roy for this.

He had realized a couple of weeks ago that he had fallen hard for the man, but his pretty head wasn't going to save him from Ed's wrath. Maybe he'd put his head in one of those things where you cranked the handle until his eyes popped out or he could turn him into mince meat with his metal hand. Yeah, and he'd wait until he least expected it.

His murderous thoughts were halted as he ducked his head, swearing that he was headed straight for a pole. Obviously, this crazy ride was made to trick you into thinking you were going to die. The ride suddenly slowed down and Ed sighed in relief, thanking gods that it was over. He then felt the ride gain speed again.

"What? No!" He managed to cry out.

Not only was the hell not over, but it was going backwards! Ed did the only thing left to do…

He screamed his head off, and screamed, and screamed.

Roy was _so_ gonna die.

---------------

Roy managed a raspy laugh at Ed's face as he tried to dislodge the flesh and metal fingers from around his throat.

"You damn bastard! Were you trying to kill me! I should bash your pretty face in!"

"Ed, stop! Ack!"

"Is there a problem here?" A cool voice said behind the furious Elric. Ed immediately let go of Roy and smiled innocently at the security officer.

"Nope! No problem at all, sir." He beamed at the grim man, who then glanced at Roy from behind his dark shades. How could he even see through those things? They were so dark!

"Everything's fine." Roy gave a somewhat painful smile as he rubbed his sore neck.

"Alright, but you should take care of that," He said, pointing to Roy's neck. "And you two have a nice day."

"You, too."

"Thank you." They stood in silence until the officer was a good ways away.

"Look what you almost did. We could've gotten arrested!" Roy fumed, but the younger man didn't seem in the least bit worried.

"Well, we didn't and if we did, it would've been your fault for nearly killing me on that ride." Roy's face immediately lit up in amusement.

"Yeah, who knew that you could scream that high? I almost thought they had switched you with a little six year old girl." The dark-haired man counted down the seconds in his head until Ed would blow up.

"What did you say?" Ed asked in a dangerously calm voice. Roy smirked as he could almost see the anger flames around the blond. He always enjoyed riling Ed up. It was becoming his favorite pastime.

"Maybe I should buy you a dolly to keep you company so you won't be so scared on the next ride." That was all he needed as the enraged Elric took off after him, Roy laughing the whole way.

---------------

Roy drove silently down the street, taking a quick glance at the sleeping form in the passenger seat. He slowly smiled to himself because, even though Ed was highly pissed at him for dragging him on that ride, they had had fun today. He even got the scary blond to get on another roller coaster…not without bribing him, of course.

He had told Ed that if he got on another ride, then Roy would give him a nice reward when they left. Ed wouldn't comply so easily, though. So Roy threw in twenty bucks and the huge stuffed animal that Edward was clutching tightly in his arms as he drove down the street.

Edward had nearly had a small heart attack, but he survived the ride and now Roy owes him. Which Roy had no problem with since he knew just what to give the blond.

---------------

"You might want to slow down. I really don't want to have to perform CPR." Roy grimaced at how fast Ed was inhaling the food. One thing he had learned about Ed while they've been together is how much the guy could eat. Geez. Roy swore he saw him swallow a cupcake whole.

"Huh? Hey, all I had to eat today was that nasty cotton candy and a pickle. So shut it. Besides, you owe me for nearly killing me on that ride." He shoved a piece of food in his mouth then gulped down half the cup of soda he had. Roy had been done eating and was waiting on Ed to finish gorging himself.

"I know that, which I'm greatly regretting right now." He frowned as Ed dug into yet _another_ piece of pie. Damn this bottomless pit!

"I'm just making sure I get my just reward." He said smugly.

"Just reward! You only rode one stinking ride! And you're putting a major dent in my pocket because of your greed!" Ed sweetly laughed and belched as Roy glared at him.

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it?" He winked at the (now) broke man as Roy tossed a peanut at his head then picked up a glass next to him.

"Quiet or I'll force this milk down your throat." That wiped the smile off the flaxen haired man's face quick.

---------------

Edward flopped down on Roy's couch in his usual spot and yawned, snuggling up to the large stuffed animal in his arms.

"I know you're not about to go to sleep?" Roy asked incredulously.

"Why not? All that food tired me out." He spoke quietly.

"Or all that screaming."

"Screw you, old man." Ed half-heartedly tossed a pillow at the black-eyed man, which just landed on the floor near his feet. Roy picked it up and sat next to the younger man after ridding himself of his jacket and sighed contently. Ed sat up and slowly wrapped his arms around Roy's waist and laid his head on his shoulder. Roy wrapped his arm around Ed, slowly rubbing his back.

"Are you awake now?" The older man asked, his own eyes half-lidded.

"For now, but your back-rubbing is putting me to sleep."

"Well, we don't want that now, do we? Come on." Roy gently pushed Ed off of him and stood up.

"Huh?" Edward asked wearily, scratching at his loose tresses.

"Come here." Roy smiled at him then grabbed his hand and led him into his bedroom.

---------------

Ed sat on Roy's bed patiently as he searched for something in his bathroom.

"Ah, here it is." He walked up to Ed, smiling. "Now take off your shirt."

"What?" Ed eyed the tube in the man's hands. "Um, what's that?" He asked a bit nervously. Roy blinked at him.

"Lotion." He said tossing it to Edward. "What did you think it was?" Roy asked with an eyebrow raised. The younger man's face heated up.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing!" He grinned at Roy.

"Sure, Ed. Whatever you say." He laughed at Ed's embarrassed face. Ed glared at him shortly then unbuttoned his shirt and placed it on the bed. Roy had changed his clothes and was only wearing a pair of drawstring pants on as he climbed on the bed and sat on his knees behind Edward.

The younger man was wide awake now as he swallowed nervously. He wanted to slap himself. He had been with Roy for a little over two months now, but he just couldn't shake the anxious feeling as Roy slid his lotion-covered hands on his shoulders slowly and started massaging his sore muscles.

Edward felt extremely pleased and comfortable as Roy continued to massage him. He slowly moved down Ed's lower back and moved his fingers in a circular motion, smiling to himself as the blond made soft happy noises.

Roy suddenly leaned in and brushed his lips against the blonde's smooth shoulder. He made a surprised gasp, but didn't seem bothered by it, so Roy kissed him in the same place, but ran his tongue slowly over the Elric's skin. Ed leaned his head to the side, exposing more of his alluring neck to the dark-haired man.

Roy planted soft kisses over his shoulder, making his skin tingle, to his neck and sucked and nipped at the smooth skin there. The light-haired man had turned so they were facing each other now and gave Roy better access to his metal arm, where he gladly kissed and sucked where the metal and flesh met, causing Ed to bite his bottom lip to hold back a moan.

The golden-eyed male wrapped his arms around Roy's neck as he continued his sweet assault. He then lightly pushed Edward onto his back and started at his neck again. Roy felt Edward wrap his legs around his waist and run his cool and warm fingers down his back, causing pleasant shivers to run down the older man's spine.

He leisurely kissed his way to Ed's mouth, where he stopped to slowly lick the younger male's soft lips. He felt rather than heard Ed's quick intake of breath before he fully kissed his awaiting mouth. Teasing, nipping, exploring, stroking, and sucking. Basically, he was doing everything and anything to drive the younger man crazy.

Edward thought he would burst at all the pleasurable feelings that Roy was causing him. He silently swore that his head would pop at how slow the man was kissing him…and deep. Gods, the man kissed too deep and slow! Edward thought this as Roy thoroughly explored his mouth once again.

He moved his hands from the dark-eyed man's back to the tops of his pants. Roy felt the blond tug at them and, albeit reluctantly, removed his lips from him and backed up enough to see the blonde's flushed face as he panted hard.

"Edward, are you sure?" Ed shivered at the man's deep voice and slowly opened his eyes to look at the gorgeous man on top of him. He took at the man's flawless skin and well-kissed lips…and his dark midnight, lust filled eyes. Lust? Was that because of him? He swallowed eagerly. Edward never imagined someone wanting him this bad. The simple thought made him think that he'd melt to putty if the man touched him again. He snapped himself out of his musings as he realized what Roy was asking him and he nodded indisputably.

"Yes."

"Okay." Roy said so softly that Edward almost thought he'd imagined it.

He didn't know what to expect as he felt the other man kiss all over his chest and stomach and slowly take off his pants. Everything was happening in a blur and the next thing he knew, he was completely naked. He could feel his heart racing at how scared he was, but he was also extremely anxious about making love to this man, this man he knew he loved.

He also wasn't sure what would happen after their clothes came off, but he wasn't expecting it to be so… mind-blowing. He had expected so much discomfort and pain, but Roy was so gentle and careful so he wouldn't hurt him and caressed and massaged his body as he moved in a slow rhythm.

Edward dug his hands in the sheets and bit his lips to hold back a scream of pleasure. He could feel his whole body tremble as Roy rubbed and kissed his quivering body. As they continued Edward could feel something almost erupt in his body and end in a great explosion. He thought he was seeing stars for a minute.

He was trembling even more for a couple of minutes and thought that he'd collapse until he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and a soft kiss on his neck. He hadn't realized that he was crying until he felt a drop roll down his cheek. He wasn't crying because he was hurt or sad, but because he was happy at the sincere and beautiful words that Roy whispered in his ear. Those three special words only meant for him…

* * *

Whew! Did I write that? That's the closest thing to a lemon that I will ever write. I couldn't help laughing at the line w/ Ed thinking he saw stars. Maybe it's just me b/c I'm so goofy. Well, anyway hope you liked it. If not, sorry, b/c even though I love this story, I _really_ want to finish this and really do apologize if it's crap. Well, bye and thanks again for reading! 


End file.
